The good life
by Joker molester here
Summary: Bella's dad is the leader of the gang new york bloods, but she doesn't think anything of it she's just enjoying her party life but when she bumps into her fathers enemies what will happen First Fanfic OCC


Chapter 1

* * *

I opened the door to look at one of my best friends in the word. Me, Mel and Lucy all live together in the starlight penthouse, people would give there right arms to live here but I guess were just, well lucky, Mel was the first one I saw, Lucy must have still been in bed.

You see my dad, well I guess you could just say he's the big cheese around here, I have access to all the money I want and well I would never have to work in my life but I do just because its fun.

My dads a member of the New York bloods, which is some sort of gangster thing that my dads leader of I never really pay attention, but he always told me and still tells me to stay away from the New York bloodsuckers (sad name if you ask me). Well anyway apart from that bit of drama my life is, well my life is fucking fantastic! And that's an understatement.

"Hey Bells, a was just going to ring you, we got work in less than an hour I hope your ready you no I hate to be late" That was Mel she's the worrier of the group if you didn't guess "Yes of course am ready, I always am, I just went to get us breakfast" She instantly smiled and exhaled in relief "Good, good ye your right your always ready, sorry you know what am like, and thanks for breakfast wod you get?" I couldn't help but laugh she is always thinking to much about everyone else, but that's why I love here "Of course I got bagels I always do, hay where's Lucy?" As soon as I mentioned Lucy she burst out laughing "you (laughing) want to (laughing) see her (laughing) its sooooo funny (laughing) "O..k I'll just have a look for myself"

As I left a hysterical Mel nearly suffocating on the living room floor from her laughter I went to see what all the fuss was over Lucy, I went to check in here room and she wasn't there that's when I heard... Well that's when I heard here puking her stomach out! I was already smiling before I opened the bathroom door. I just burst out laughing just like Mel, Lucy was sat next to the toilet and she was as green as the colour green!!

She said between hurling "uuuuuurrrrr, its not funny Bell I feel like shit" It was just the funniest thing ever! "I cant go work Bells" O Now that's great, I'll be the one explaining to Olga why she's not in again, and believe me that isn't a pleasant job Olga is the meanest, scariest most horrible person in the world and she's are boss "URG!! FINE BUT YOU OWE ME AGAIN!!"

I slammed the bathroom door shut and stormed into the living room where Mel had final shut up "She's such an idiot, you know where the one's who are gunna get the shit, come on lets go Phil's probable waiting for us downstairs" and if anyone was wandering Phil is are private driver.

With that we both got in the lift from the top floor (our floor) right down to ground floor and walked out of the golden entrance doors and walked straight into are private car where are private driver will drive us to work "Good morning girls your both looking as beautiful as ever" "Thank you Phil" we both said in unison, Phil was always so pleasant, he wasn't the most handsome man In the world, he was short, thin always had a bit of a stubble and covered his hair with a stupid cab drivers hat and he was in his mid 30's but he was the kindest man you'll ever come across "Where's the wild one today" Oh great Mel's off again with the laughing "well she's got major hang OW" I had just elbowed her reasonable hard in her side, but before she could protest I carried on telling Phil why Lucy wasn't in "She's really ill 24 hour stomach bug" "Oh poor girl hope she feels better"

After 20 minutes Phil pulled up outside are work Vogue magazine "Thanks Phil" as soon as he drove off Mel turned to me with an apologetic look on her face "Am soooooooo sorry I totally forgot, so that's what where going with 24 hour stomach bug?" "Ye, come on then lets get this over with"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4.30pm

"Olga, Megan said you called for me, Mel and Lucy" "Yes, yes I did" she said in her croaky yet feminine voice "Now what I wanted you girls her for wa…. Where is Lucy?" "Lucy is very ill today 24 hour stomach bug" she looked at us in a way that said 'I am reading your mind' "So your friend has hang over" it wasn't really a question it was a statement, both me and Mel where at a loss for words and extremely shocked. But before we could get are voices back Olga spoke again in a carm but hard voice "You used that excuse last week" all we could muster was a simple "Oh" but before we could reply with a million sorrys she began to laugh "its fine girls she was out with me last night" wow now I was sure my jaw was dropping to the floor.

Now that she had stopped chuckling to herself she turned hard and serious again "Now girls back to business Lucy already knows this so here it is, you girls are going to the club opening tonight of the new club Sugar and Spice to review it" I thought I must be dreaming now, Everyone was talking about the opening of that club for months, even I couldn't get us a reservation, I must have zoned out for a little bit because when I looked up Mel was screaming and jumping up and down hugging Olga, yes I did just say hugging Olga (shudder) "OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG THANKYOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH" tonight was defiantly going to be a night to remember.


End file.
